The present invention relates to a screw nut breaker, and more particularly to a breaker diversified by introducing an additional function.
The known screw nut breaker, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a head piece 10, an engaging piece 11 and a tail piece 12. Head piece 10 has a nut receiving hole 13 and a female threaded longitudinal hole 14. A screw 15 is screwed into head piece 10 and protrudes in longitudinal hole 14. Tail piece 12 has a male threaded protrusion 16 capable of being screwed into longitudinal hole 14. Engaging piece 11 has a longitudinal groove 17 for being guided by screw 15 to slide in longitudinal hole 14 and has a knife edge 18 so that when protrusion 16 is screwed into longitudinal hole 14 a nut received in nut receiving hole 13 will be broken. While such a device can effectively break a nut, however, it is possible that the nut needs not be broken and can be screwed off. Thus, it is preferable if such a screw nut breaker be diversified to bear the function of a screw spanner to deal with the possibility described above, which is the attempt of the applicant.